


Nächtliche Besucher

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Deutsch | German, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John und Ronon lernen interessante Wesen kennen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nächtliche Besucher

John und Ronon hatten Lornes Team auf die Mission zum Planeten Tzer begleitet, weil Torren an der Pegasus-Version von Windpocken erkrankt war – und McKay sich bei ihm angesteckt hatte. Jetzt war Rodney schrecklich miesepetrig, dass ausgerechnet er mit einer Kinderkrankheit das Bett hüten musste. Da die roten Pusteln ebenso wie irdische Windpocken gewaltig juckten und Rodney fast noch mehr herumjammerte als Torren, waren John und Ronon nicht unglücklich gewesen, als Major Lorne noch zwei weitere Leute für seine Mission angefordert hatte. 

Die Tzer-Rion waren ein lebenslustiges, offenes und sehr neugieriges Volk, das die Atlantaner mit offenen Armen begrüßt hatte. Die Verhandlungen liefen problemlos, das Essen war bestens und reichlich und ein fermentiertes Getränk, dem Bier nicht unähnlich, floss in Strömen. John, der nur einmal dran genippt hatte und dann lieber zu Fruchtsaft übergegangen war, hatte es gleich mit auf die Liste der Sachen setzen lassen, mit denen man Tauschhandel betreiben konnte. 

Erfreulicherweise gehörten die Tzer-Rion zu den wenigen Bewohnern der Pegasus-Galaxie, die über ihren Tellerrand schauen konnten und deshalb der Ansicht waren, dass die Ankunft der Menschen in der Stadt der Antiker ihnen auf lange Sicht zum Vorteil gereichen würde und kleinere Rückschläge am Anfang jedes Kriegszuges normal waren. Es war das Ziel, auf das es ankam. 

Die dreitägigen Verhandlungen neigten sich ihrem Ende zu und die Tzer-Rion wollten das für beide Seiten sehr erfreuliche Ergebnis mit einem großen Festbankett feiern. 

„Ähm … es ist ein ganz normales Bankett, ja?“, erkundigte sich John vorsichtig bei Tari-Thana, der Sprecherin der Tzer-Rion. 

„Normal?“ Fragend hob sie ihre markant geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die John schon mehr als einmal an eine Vulkanierin hatten denken lassen. Eine Vulkanierin, die es mit ihrem Temperament, ihrer Bereitschaft zu lachen und Freude an Küsschen und Umarmungen auf Vulkan sicher nicht weit gebracht hätte. 

„Was ich meine ist … keine … uhmm … Fruchtbarkeitsrituale, oder so?“ 

„Kein erzwungener Beischlaf, um die Götter der Ernte zu befrieden?“, brachte es Ronon weniger delikat auf den Punkt. 

Tari-Thana brach in perlendes Lachen aus. „Wenn ihr gerne möchtet, könnt ihr das ruhig tun. Es wäre eine neue Erfahrung für uns. Sollen wir euch einen Platz auf dem Haupttisch reservieren?“ 

„Was?? Nein! Wir … äh … auf gar keinen Fall.“ John schüttelte vehement den Kopf. 

„Für Menschen ist Sex etwas sehr Privates, das nur hinter geschlossenen Zimmertüren stattfindet“, lieferte Ronon noch eine Information nach. 

„Aber ihr habt Sex, oder seid ihr asexuell und vermehrt euch durch Klonen?“ Neugierig blickte sie Sheppard an. 

Verdammt, wann war das Gespräch eigentlich in diese Bahn gerutscht? „Ja, wir haben Sex“, bestätigte John. 

„Das ist gut.“ Sie tätschelte seinen Oberarm. „Nichts gegen klonen, aber wieso das ein Vorteil sein soll, das habe ich noch nie verstehen können. Also, ihr bleibt noch, ja?“ 

Da Major Lorne eifrig nickte, Ronon schon: „Klar doch!“, sagte, zuckte Sheppard schlussendlich mit den Schultern und stimmte ebenfalls zu. Er konnte sich jedoch das ganze Mahl über nicht so richtig entspannen, weil er immer noch auf das dicke Ende wartete. Aber nichts, das über ausgelassenes Feiern mit Gegröle und zotigen Geschichten hinausging, geschah. 

So zog er sich kurz nach Mitternacht mit Ronon in das kleine Haus am Waldrand zurück, das ihnen von den Tzer-Rion zur Verfügung gestellt worden war. Major Lorne und seine Leute waren ebenfalls in solchen Häuschen untergebracht und Sheppard bestimmte einen Wachdienst, der vor allen Häusern patrouillieren musste. 

„Ein klein wenig erinnert es mich an die Hütten, die auf Campingplätzen vermietet werden“, meinte er zu Ronon. 

„Sind die auch so gut ausgestattet?“, fragte Ronon, während er erfreut eine Schale voller Naschereien in Augenschein nahm. Er pickte sich einen Keks heraus, der mit einem Sahnekringel dekoriert war. „Kössschtlisch“, murmelte er um seine vollen Backen herum. 

„Mein Gott, wie kannst du nach dem ganzen Essen noch immer Hunger haben?“ Sheppard legte seine schusssichere Weste ab. 

Ronon schluckte noch einmal, dann meinte er: „Ich habe noch immer Nachholbedarf.“ 

„Wie viele Jahre willst du das jetzt noch als Ausrede gebrauchen?“ 

„So lange, bis es mir keiner mehr glaubt“, lachte Ronon und entledigte sich seine Stiefel. 

Kurze Zeit später lagen sie, nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet im Bett, denn die Nacht war immer noch ziemlich warm. Nachtaktive Tiere zirpten und raschelten, das alte Holz der Hütte knackte und ächzte, unbekannte Insekten surrten umher … und dennoch fiel John rasch in einen tiefen Schlaf…. 

Aus dem ihn mitten in der Nacht irgendetwas weckte. John versuchte sich zu orientieren – und da spürte er es erneut. Irgendetwas strich an seiner Wade und dann an seinem Schienbein entlang. 

„Ronon! Ronon!“, wisperte er so laut, dass er auch hätte normal sprechen können und schüttelte den anderen Mann, der ihm den Rücken zukehrte, am Arm. 

„Mhmmhpf?“

„Da … ist was im Bett!“ 

„Ja, du und ich“, grummelte der Satedaner, ohne sich zu Sheppard umzudrehen. 

„Nein. Was … anderes. Es … oh, mein Gott, es kriecht mein Bein rauf!“ Etwas Warmes, Weiches – aber nicht fellig – wie Johns Unterbewusstsein katalogisierte, schlängelte sich sein linkes Bein rauf. Schlange! Verdammt ja, es erinnert ihn an die Boa, die er mal in einem Zoo gestreichelt hatte! Die war auch überraschenderweise gar nicht feucht und schleimig sondern warm und samtig gewesen. „Eine Schlange!“ 

Ronon war sofort hellwach, rief: „Nicht bewegen!“ und stürzte aus dem Bett. Er machte das Licht an und zog sein Buschmesser, das in anderen Kulturen auch locker als Schwert durchgegangen wäre, und starrte gespannt auf Sheppard, der ganz vorsichtig die Bettdecke von den Beinen zog. 

Ein etwa ein Meter großes Wesen, das fast wie ein Oktopus – nein, korrigierte sich John, da es nur sechs Arme hatte, wohl eher wie Hexapus aussah, saß/lag/schlang sich um sein linkes Bein. Das Wesen schillerte in allen möglichen Blautönen und war warm, weich, samtig und offensichtlich nicht auf Wasser als Medium angewiesen. Ein landlebender Krake sozusagen, wie John mit fasziniertem Staunen feststellte. 

„Ein Ferraret“, meinte Ronon und ließ seine Waffe sinken. 

„Ist es … ungefährlich?“ John hatte sich noch nicht getraut, das Bein zu bewegen. 

„Ja. Wenn sie ganz klein sind, schenkt man sie manchmal Kindern, da sie empathisch sind. Sie suchen Hautkontakt und haben eine beruhigende Wirkung. Man kann sie aber nicht in Gefangenschaft halten, dann sterben sie. Wenn sie weg wollen, muss man sie ziehen lassen.“ 

„Und so große?“ John setzte sich ganz vorsichtig auf. 

„Sieht man nur ganz selten. Huh!“ 

Bei Ronons Ausruf schaute John von seinem Bein auf und sah, dass sich ein türkisfarbener Ferraret gerade von der Decke hatte fallen lassen und auf Ronons Schulter gelandet war. Ein weiterer, fast schwarz und bestimmt ein Meter zwanzig groß, zwängte sich gerade durch den engen Fensterspalt – so waren sie wohl hereingekommen ohne der Wache aufzufallen – und glitt, sich mit seinen Saugnäpfen festhaltend, die Wand neben Ronon runter. 

Und ein grün-blauer Kollege hatte Johns Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit genutzt und glitt jetzt über Sheppards Brustkorb. Über das schwarze T-Shirt, das er trug und schob dann einen seiner Arme unter das T-Shirt. Als sich einer der Saugnäpfe über seine Brustwarze stülpte und dann wieder mit etwas Druck ablöste, entwich John ein leises, „Ah“. 

„Sie sind neugierig“, meinte Ronon und ein rascher Blick zeigte John, dass der blaue auf dem direkten Weg in Ronons Boxershorts war. 

„Ähm … sollten wir nicht versuchen, sie loszuwerden?“, fragte John und versuchte den blau-grünen unter seinem T-Shirt vorzuziehen. Der ließ nicht so einfach los, wickelte sich um Johns Handgelenke und zupfte gleichzeitig mit einem anderen Arm in sehr eindeutiger Weise an Johns Brustwarze, so dass er wieder leise aufstöhnen musste. 

„Wie schon gesagt“, presste Ronon hervor, dessen Boxershorts sich deutlich sichtbar ausstülpte, „Sie sind empathisch und so lange es dir gefällt, werden sie wohl weiter machen. Versuch ganz deutlich „nein“ zu denken, wenn du sie loswerden willst.“ 

Der blau-grüne Hexapus ließ jetzt ebenfalls einen Arm in Johns Shorts gleiten und umschlang behutsam Johns Glied. John versuchte „Nein“ zu denken, aber das Wesen schien wohl eher, „Das fühlt sich verdammt gut an und es ist auch schon verdammt lange her“ gehört zu haben, denn es machte mit seinen Wickelbewegungen weiter. 

Langsam glitt es um Johns stetig anwachsendes Glied herum, auf und ab, auf und ab, verengte sich etwas, und strich mit einem anderen Tentakel über die Spitze von Johns Penis als die ersten Tropfen austraten. Als ein weiterer Arm sich auch noch um Johns Hoden wickelte, entwich ihm ein lauter Seufzer und er lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück. 

Er drehte seinen Kopf in Ronons Richtung und sog scharf die Luft ein. Ein weiterer blau-grauer Ferraret hing über Ronon von der Decke. Mit zwei Tentakeln hielt er Ronons Handgelenke über dessen Kopf gegen die Wand gepresst. Der satedanischer Krieger stand mit dem Gesicht Richtung Wand, versuchte aber nicht, sich aus dieser Fesselung zu befreien.

Der schwarze Krake war jetzt auf dem Boden angekommen und brachte Ronon dazu zwei Schritte nach hinten zu machen, so dass er vornübergebeugt stand. Er spreizte Ronons Beine und hielt sie auf mindestens Armeslänge auseinander. Ronon kämpfte spielerisch gegen die Tentakel an, aber John sah genau, dass dort keine Kraft hinter war, das war ein bloßes Austesten.

John wurde von dem erstaunlichen Schauspiel wieder abgelenkt, denn einer „seiner“ Ferraret machte kurzen Prozess mit seinen Boxershorts und zerriss sie. Das laute, ungewohnte Geräusch in dem ansonsten ruhigen Zimmer brachte Ronon dazu, sich umzuschauen. In genau diesem Moment zog der blau-grüne Ferraret Johns Beine sanft auseinander. Eine Welle von Scham und prickelnder Erregung durchlief John. 

Johns und Ronons Blicke trafen sich und Ronon sagte beruhigend: „Es geschieht nichts, was du nichts willst. Die Ferraret nehmen niemanden gegen ihren Willen.“ 

„Ronon“, beschwerte sich John halbherzig, da er nicht wusste, ob er wirklich Sex mit einem Wesen mit sechs Armen haben wollte und das in Gegenwart von Ronon. Jedes dieser Details für sich genommen war schon erschreckend genug. 

Es wurde nur dadurch etwas besser, dass Ronon sich wieder zur Wand drehte und sich jetzt ganz den Wesen überließ, die seinen Körper umhüllten, kneteten, das Muttermal und die Narbe, wo der Tracker gesessen hatte auf seinem Rücken vorsichtig untersuchten. Schließlich an ihm entlang glitten, seinen Hintern umfassten und ihn zu wiederholtem Stöhnen brachten. Als einer der Arme in Ronon eindrang, drehte John den Kopf zur Seite. 

Ein dritter Ferraret, dessen Farben von blau ins Violette spielten, glitt über die Matratze auf John zu. Eigentlich wusste John schon bei den beiden Kraken, die ihn mit insgesamt zwölf Tentakeln verwöhnten und berührten nicht, auf welche Empfindung er sich als erstes konzentrieren sollte. Aber auch bei Ronon waren es drei. Vielleicht war das so üblich. Er hoffte nur, dass Ronon wirklich Recht hatte, und dass es keine Jagdstrategie sondern Sex war, was sie anboten. 

Ronon stöhnte jetzt haltlos und wenn John die Augen schloss, klang es verdammt nach Pornofilm. Wenn er die Augen schloss, war es auch einfach nur … geil wie sich die Saugnäpfe gegen seine Haut pressten und mit sanftem ‚Plop’ wieder ablösten. Wie sich etliche der warmen, samtigen Tentakel über seine Arme und Brust räkelten und zwei weitere die Innenseiten seine Oberschenkel hinaufglitten. Sie pressten Johns Beine weiter gegen seine Brust und dann – hielten sie inne. Es war, als ob sie sein Zögern spürten, ihm Zeit lassen wollten herauszufinden, ob er noch mehr wollte, ob er sich noch mehr gestatten wollte. Das Zögern, das Auf-ihn-Achten, gab den Ausschlag und John sagte sich so etwas wie: „Was soll’s. Wenn in Rom …“ 

Die Ferraret konnten diesen Ausdruck unmöglich kennen, aber sie spürten wohl den Gedanken, der dahinter steckte, denn mit unendlicher Behutsamkeit drang einer der Tentakel in John ein. Glitt auf einem öligen, glitschen Film in ihn, weitete ihn, machte ihn ganz sanft und behutsam bereit, mehr aufzunehmen. John versuchte, das Bild von Tentakeln aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und sich ganz auf die Empfindungen einzulassen. 

Alle seine Nerven wurden gereizt, die Arme der Ferraret liebkosten und neckten ihn. Kannten inzwischen seine empfindlichsten Stellen und erogenen Zonen. Fassten ihn mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Druck an und brachten immer wieder auch die Saugnäpfe zum Einsatz, die John aufstöhnen ließen. Längst war es ihm egal, dass er sich schamlos darbot, sich auf dem Bett hin- und herwälzte und fest in die Tentakel stieß, die seinen Penis mit genau dem richtigen Gegendruck umfasst hielten. 

Als der Tentakel in seinem Körper erst zufällig, dann, als er John Reaktion spürte, absichtlich über seinen empfindlichsten Punkt rieb, konnte John den leisen Aufschrei nicht zurückhalten. Er war so kurz davor, er merkte wie er jeden Moment kommen könnte. Er ließ alle seine Anspannung aus seinem Körper entweichen und gab sich den Tentakeln hin. 

Sie reizten ihn, rieben wieder und wieder über den Punkt, auf den sich jetzt seine Lust zu konzentrieren schien und als John merkte, dass sich ein zweiter Tentakel in seinen Körper schob, überluden sich seine Sinne. Er kam, ließ sich fallen und ergoss sich mit einem lang gezogenen „Ahhhh“ über sich selbst und die Krakenarme, die auf seinem Bauch ruhten. Welle um Welle überflutete ihn, bis er langsam von seinem Hoch herunter kam. 

Die Tentakel der Ferraret lösten sich langsam von ihm, glitten behutsam aus ihm und John spürte eine satte, unendlich gute Müdigkeit heranbranden. Er schickte so etwas wie ein schläfriges „Danke“ in Richtung der drei Ferraret und hoffte mit seinem letzten Gedanken, dass sie auch etwas von dieser Begegnung gehabt hatten. 

\------------------------------------------------

Als er am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, war kein einziger Hexapus mehr zu sehen. Ronon wachte neben ihm auf und blinzelte ihn schläfrig an. 

„Kein Wort davon an niemanden“, ordnete John an, noch ehe er „Guten Morgen“ gesagt hatte.

„Wie du willst.“ Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Sie trafen mit den anderen Teammitgliedern zusammen, verabschiedeten sich von den Tzer-Rion und wenn Ronon noch ein paar private Worte mit Thari-Thana wechselte und es darin um die Ferraret ging, so tat John so, als würde er es nicht mitbekommen, selbst wenn er gerne gewusst hatte, ob die Tzer-Rhion irgendwie in die Sache verwickelt waren. Aber dann hätte er darüber sprechen müssen und das wollte er nicht. 

Was er sehr wohl mitbekam, war, dass Major Lorne neben ihm im Sitz unruhig hin- und herrutschte. Für einen Moment debattierte John mit sich, ob es eine kluge Entscheidung war, dann sagte er sich, dass er für seine Teams verantwortlich war. 

Und so wandte er sich an alle Anwesenden und fragte: „Die nächste Frage findet in keinem Protokoll Erwähnung – aber ist irgendjemand von Ihnen der Ansicht, dass wir beim nächsten Besuch auf Tzer im abgeriegelten Jumper übernachten sollten?“ 

Eine Biologin und ein Marine schauten ihn ganz fragend an, schienen überhaupt nicht zu verstehen worauf er hinauswollte, aber dem Rest des Trupps schoss mehr oder weniger deutlich das Blut ins Gesicht. Es war Lorne, der es für alle auf den Punkt brachte: „Ich denke, das sollten wir nicht tun. Aber wir sollten vielleicht für eine gewisse Konstanz in den Beziehungen sorgen und das nächste Mal wieder dasselbe Team schicken.“ 

Das erntete einhellige Zustimmung, viel Nicken und sogar einen hochgereckten Daumen. 

„In Ordnung. So machen wir’s. Und die nächste Mission steht in genau vier Monaten an. Wenn die Hisram-Ernte eingebracht wird.“ 

John lenkte den Jumper mit einem übermütigen Schlenker nach links Richtung Atlantis …

\---------ENDE------

©Antares, April 2010 


End file.
